Silent
by EggplantWitch
Summary: Months after the events of the Chitauri invasion, Loki's punishment has finally been chosen. Stranded with no powers and no voice, he sets out in search of the Avengers, who are having problems of their own. Not all of the Chitauri weaponry was cleared from the streets before certain unsavoury characters could get their hands on it, and only now are problems arising...
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my take on the 'Loki Redemption' fic cliché. But don't let that deter you, because I'm going to try my hardest to make this something worth reading. And **_**maybe possibly **_**actually FINISH it (something which never happens). Just as a bit of extra info, Loki's plot is the main one but the other Avengers have got their own sub-plot running along too and eventually they'll join up, so hopefully you'll stick around long enough for that to happen. Also: no shipping asides from the odd throwaway reference to the canon ones. For now. But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Father, please…I beg of you, you must not be too unforgiving with him…"

Odin looked at the concerned face of his eldest – some may say only – son, but did not speak. He had too many things to consider to waste time with the spoken word.

It was his decision what happened to Loki now. Some people, like Thor, pitied him. They thought he could still be saved, brought back to the troublemaking but well-meaning soul that had grown up within the walls of their palace. But others would be all too happy to see his head on a pike after what he had done, both to Asgard and to Midgard.

Those who wanted Loki dead were the majority. And, while Odin usually went with the majority to keep Asgard happy, he knew within himself that he could not kill Loki. He could not sentence his youngest son to death. He could not destroy the last shred of hope he saw when he looked into the eyes of his family. It would be barbaric, no matter what the crime was and no matter how high the death toll had been. An alternative punishment had to be found, something that would either teach a harsh lesson or a kindly one. Perhaps both…

"It is too soon to be making decisions yet, Thor," Odin told him, after a long silence. "It is a matter that must be discussed with _all _of the Aesir and Vanir."

"I understand," Thor nodded gravely. "Will Midgard get any say, after what he has done to them?"

"Loki is of Asgard and it is Asgard that will punish him. It would be unwise to involve Midgard in affairs at this early time."

"Yes, Father. That is all I wished to say…"

There was an uncertain edge to Thor's tone. He was lying. There _was_ more he wanted to say, but had the self control not to say it. Odin commended him for this, but wondered how long it would stay that way. There were some words that could not remain unsaid.

* * *

Heavy. Isolated. Silent. These were the first three words that came to mind when within Loki's prison. The cell was the only one of its kind, at the very bottom of the harshest underground prison Asgard had to offer. There were no other cells around it, and no guards in front of it. Food and drink weren't required due to the nature of the magic woven into it, and this same magic was what inhibited Loki's.

It constantly pressed down on him, never wavering or letting go. The air was permanently thick and dense; it was like holding up the sky. So strong was its force upon him that even the simplest of movements – standing up, walking around, stretching – made him dizzy beyond belief. So for the past month – perhaps a week, perhaps a year – he had been sitting in the corner in complete silence apart from the rare occasions when Thor appeared. He never stayed long, always chased off with venomous words and threats. Loki didn't want to talk to him, or to anyone.

He didn't regret what he had done nor was he angry at his failure. He wasn't anything. He didn't feel anything, he didn't do anything, he didn't think anything. He physically wasn't _anything_ other than existing. That was the only thing he could do now. Be.

He thought – in the few times when he thought – that this would be his punishment. He was wrong.

After so long away from any living creature, when four huge guards marched in and hauled him to his feet he didn't know how to react. At first he did nothing, then he tried to resist, then he quickly gave up as one raised their fist. He behaved after that. Whatever was about to happen was probably going to be important, since it was actually _happening_. He'd felt as though the world had forgotten him. He'd certainly forgotten the world. He felt disorientated.

The first thing he felt when he was marched outside was a choking, drowning sensation coupled by intense agoraphobia. The _spell_. That _weight_. _Lifted_. He could _breathe _again. _Fresh air_. He could _walk _without feeling faint. He could hold his head up without fear of breaking his neck. He could – he could do magic. They'd not cuffed him.

He frantically tried to conjure something, but the magic that flowed in his veins was still sluggish from disuse. He could feel that it was there, but it was barely responding. No magic just yet. Perhaps he was going to have it explained to him when he arrived at wherever he was going.

He didn't know how to react to all the wide open space around him, and even less so to the people that stopped and stared as he was led through the corridors of Gladsheim, so it was perhaps fortunate that he was almost entirely blinded by the sunlight. It was so much more _intense _than the dim light within his cell. It was painful to absorb, and yet if he shut his eyes it made no difference. He had to be dragged part of the way when it got too much, but then his vision slowly returned and he continued onwards.

Eventually they arrived in a room he had come to know well - the largest in all of Gladsheim, the symposium. Whenever a major event occurred, whether it be the arrival of a mason with a magical horse or the theft of Thor's hammer, all the gods and goddesses of Asgard would gather under its roof to discuss the matter. Many of Loki's best ideas had been conceived whilst listening to their bickering, as well as most of his worst ones. The latter tended to end badly for him, and each step he took he got the feeling that whatever awaited him now wasn't going to end well either.

In the largest seat – the throne, perhaps – sat Odin. On his left was Frigga, on his right an empty chair that was probably Thor's. Loki couldn't bring himself to look at them any more than he could the others. Most of them had hated him since he'd gotten old enough to walk, usually with good reason – almost every major figure in Asgard had been the victim of a Thor/Loki prank combo at some point. However, he was not here this time due to a child's prank…

"Loki," said Odin. Loki didn't look up from the floor. "After great discussion your punishment has been chosen."

Which meant that whatever was coming would be far worse than the cell. Despite himself, his knees started to go weak, partially from the fact they had been so little used and partially from the fact that he wasn't looking forward whatever Odin said next.

"We have elected in favour of your banishment to a foreign realm…"

Banishment? To where? Would he be cast into the frozen wastes of Niflheim? Tossed into the fiery plains of Muspellheim?

"…after being stripped of your powers. All of your powers."

Not as if he hadn't been getting used to that anyway.

"You may earn them back, but only through work in the favour of good."

Did he mean good as in pointlessly wasting his energy while other people came out on top because of it? He'd rather be without…

Any other dry thoughts were cut off, as well as almost everything else. Odin was removing his powers, all of them, all at once. It was not quite pain but something similar, and when added to the mixed feelings after being brought back out into open air it didn't help him feel any better. That was hardly the point, however. Whatever Odin said next was drowned out by the sound of the blood rushing around his head, followed by the feeling of the world dropping away around him and he was left falling through a void, not for the first or last time.

* * *

When he regained consciousness every part of him was stiff and cool. His eyes felt like they had been glued shut, but slowly his other senses started to reawaken. He could feel…something soft. He was lying on his back on something soft. Not altogether bad so far. He could hear…a mechanical kind of thrum and the sound of voices, too slurred and echoey and distant for him to make out. There was life here – that could be good or bad depending on what kind of life. He could smell…cleanliness, something that was hard to explain. Slightly acidic and slightly unpleasant, but not entirely disgusting either. Still so far so good. He couldn't taste anything, but his mouth was so dry it was painful if he swallowed.

He didn't attempt to move for a while, letting each of his senses slowly become fully operational. Gradually the voices became louder and clearer, and he had almost put his finger on why they sounded familiar when a much closer one said:

"Sir, I believe he is regaining consciousness. His temperature is just point two degrees from the ideal."

…_Midgard? _Odin sent him to _Midgard_? Surely, the Allfather wouldn't be so stupid as to send him to the place he just tried to _take over_?

…then again, Odin had a reason for everything. Now he was worried.

"Hello, sir, can you hear me?" a male voice said. Loki opened his eyes briefly before shutting them again when the light shone in. Definitely Midgard.

"Would you mind telling us your name?" the man persisted.

"I will say nothing," Loki said venomously. Or wanted to. He was met with a deafening silence. He shot upright, hands to his throat. Nothing. No sound was emerging.

He was mute.

* * *

**Most other chapters will be longer and probably more coherent - there was a lot of jumping around here and for that I'm sorry. But if you enjoyed it, leave a review and tell me why; if not, do the same! It's the only way you and I are ever going to improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows! I was completely astounded, and that's the honest truth. It was and still is **_**really **_**motivating. So have another chapter! The first of the Avenger-based ones! The plan is that it'll either be Avenger, Loki, Loki or Loki, Avenger, Loki, Avenger depending on whoever shouts loudest to be in the next chapter (and to be honest it will probably be Loki, he's very persuasive). I hope you like the second chapter as much as you seem to like the first :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thor?"

Steve Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, sat up as the Asgardian strode quickly through the main room. It looked as though Thor hadn't heard or was ignoring him, but then he paused and turned to face the Captain. He was upset, that much was obvious.

"What is it? What's happened?" Steve asked.

"It…it is Loki."

"Loki?" he frowned. "What's he done now?"

"My father has banished him in my absence, without calling upon me…I know not where he has gone, but I fear for him…"

"Banished, like you were? Maybe he'll learn some lessons too, just like you did."

Thor didn't look convinced. Out of all the Avengers that came and went from the tower, Thor was Steve's closest friend. Tony was too irritating, Clint was good fun but a little competitive, Natasha always gave the impression she knew far more than she was letting on and Bruce rarely visited the country, so it wasn't really surprising they were the ones who were the best friends. It was to Steve alone that Thor shared his worries for his brother, and it was to Thor that Steve went when he felt alone in a world too advanced for him. They were both fishes out of water, and they were both still learning their way around modern Earth.

"Your dad wouldn't have sent him anywhere dangerous, would he? He wouldn't kill him; you said he told you that already."

"No…he told me he could not bear to see Mother suffer any more…"

"Then I'll bet he's keeping a close eye on your brother. You'll see him again."

Thor didn't reply, but smiled weakly.

"I hope so. Perhaps Father will tell me where he banished Loki to, in time. I simply…hope he is safe, wherever he is."

"He's a clever guy. He'll come up with something no matter what."

"I do not think I can disagree with that, Steve. Now…I am hungry, let us dine!"

"Ah ah, not just yet," came the impeccably timed voice of Tony Stark as he stepped out of the elevator. "Something's come up."

"That's never good news," said Steve, while Thor merely looked confused.

"Fury wants us on the Helicarrier in a couple of hours. Mentioned that it's got something to do with the invasion but didn't give any specifics."

"But…but I must eat!" Thor now sounded worried. Steve was amused by how quickly his priorities had shuffled themselves, or perhaps he was just a good actor.

"Then grab a sandwich to eat on the go or something, not my problem. Come on, I don't like waiting!"

"We already knew that," Steve sighed, standing up, wondering if Fury wanted Steve Rogers or Captain America. Well, he'd have to make do with the former. The uniform took time, and time was something Stark insisted they didn't have. "I'll find Clint, shall I?"

"I'll get the jet fired up. Thor, you get your sandwich and meet us at the hangar." And then they split ways, leaving a bewildered Thor alone in the main room. Whatever Fury wanted them for it was something so important that they had to be there in person, and right now it was a welcome distraction. With a bit of luck, it'd be something _interesting_.

* * *

Fifty minutes and one quinjet later, they touched down upon the landing strip of the Helicarrier. While he'd never admit it, Tony had always been just a little bit impressed. It was an amazing machine, considering he'd had no part in its design. Whether floating or flying it was quick and efficient both on the outside and the in. The agents (or 'minions', as Tony liked to call them) that worked and lived on board always seemed to be doing _something_. There was no slacking around on this ship. Only professionalism.

After being directed to the main deck, they weren't surprised to see Fury standing at the centre of the room surrounded by his computers, but they _were _surprised to see the Black Widow standing with him.

"Natasha. Good to see you again," said Steve politely.

"It's good to be back," she replied, but before anyone else could say hello to their recently returned team-mate Fury appeared amongst them.

"Are you going tell us why we're all here now, sir?" Clint asked, looking around. The Helicarrier wasn't a place he was in much anymore. While there were rooms for any agents that stayed aboard, it was a _hell _of a lot comfier at the tower. Besides, Natasha seemed to prefer it there too. She said she liked being able to choose when or when not to talk to anyone else, a choice which she didn't often have when with SHIELD. She still did more SHIELD missions than any of the others, but she enjoyed her down time as much as anyone else.

But as it would soon turn out, none of them were going to be getting much of that for a while.

"No. But I can _show _you," said Fury. He motioned for them to follow, and so they did.

They went through the many long metal corridors and rooms, headed further into the belly of the great ship. Fury answered no questions throughout the journey, but Natasha was a little more willing to part with the information she had.

"What were you doing while you were away? Are you allowed to tell us?" Steve said to her. She seemed to think about this for a moment before she answered.

"It's related to what Fury's about to show you. It's going to make our jobs busier, let's say."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Tony. "That sounds like work."

"Good. I have had want for a new quest for many weeks," said Thor, by far the most cheerful of them all at this point.

"Then it's your lucky day," said Fury, pausing in front of a decidedly _heavier _looking door than all the others. After unlocking it, he led them in.

Inside were a variety of metal boxes of all sizes and shapes, but it was the foreboding-looking one at the furthest end of the room that Fury took them to. Something about it made Thor shiver just to look at it, and not just from the chill of the room. Suddenly he didn't feel quite so enthused.

Fury opened the box and carefully picked up what was inside, holding it out for them to see. Every single Avenger recognised it instantly.

"That's Chitauri weaponry," said Steve, saying what everyone else was thinking. "I thought we agreed that you'd destroy all that!"

"We did," Fury replied bluntly. "All the pieces we could get our hands on. Certain criminals are faster than us, and that's what Agent Romanoff was looking into."

"I was sent to infiltrate a criminal arms auction. It sounds like they've got…hundreds of guns like these. Some are replicas, but they're going to run on the same form of energy."

"But if they have been here for so long then why have we not seen them? Is your peace force so poor that they have not been able to find any?" Thor spoke up.

"He's got a point. It's been months, so why have they only just turned up? Wouldn't we have _seen _people using them?" said Steve.

"Because, with the ship blown up, there's been no power source for them," Fury explained. "The sellers have been looking into a new one."

"They're after the Arc Reactor's power, Tony," said Natasha. "It's similar enough to what the Chitauri had that it can be adapted to work with the guns."

"Well, I'd like to tell them good luck with that," Stark smirked. "The only people getting into that tower are people I _want _to get into that tower."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Fury continued. "We've not been able to find out much about them, but a technological research group has been working on ways past your security defences. They call themselves Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM. They think _they _should be in charge."

"Always tricky, those ones. Tell us where they're at and we'll sort them out."

"That's what we're working on," Natasha spoke up again. "So little is known about them, but when we know enough we'll all get to take them down. I've seen some of the blueprints they've created, and they're not pretty. Unfortunately I wasn't able to secure any for you to look at but hopefully they'll come later."

"I want the Avengers working on this project," Fury said, addressing them all. "You know the power of this technology, it's _your _tower they're breaking into and it'll be _you _who has to deal with them if they reach their full potential. I'll send you all a more detailed briefing later on, but for now: Agent Romanoff."

"Yes sir," she nodded curtly before turning to the other Avengers. "If you'll follow me."

"Where are we going?" Thor asked, hesitant to leave the room with the Chitauri weapons in.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Banner!"

"Oh…hello." The scientist looked up from his notes, smiling as all five of his team-mates piled into the room. For most of the time he was away in exotic places, putting his medical expertise to good use, but every now and then he'd be invited to pay a visit. After what they'd just been told, it seemed unlikely that he was just here on holiday.

"What's your part in all this?" Clint asked him. Everyone else's jobs he could guess, but the meek-scientist-turned-monster? He wasn't too sure on.

Undoubtedly Natasha and himself would be put to use infiltrating and gathering information. Stark would be dealing with any technological AIM data gathered as well as buffing the Avenger Tower defences. Thor would be the one they'd send in to break everything once they were sure they had all the people and information they needed. And Steve…well, Steve was Steve. He'd do pretty much anything if he was asked to, but Clint knew just as well as the rest of them that Steve's biggest role was to keep them from squabbling amongst themselves.

But Bruce? No idea. The kind of energy given off by the Arc Reactor wasn't his particular area of expertise, and the Hulk just wasn't quite subtle enough.

"I'm here on something completely unrelated, or so Director Fury's told me," said Bruce, in a tone which suggested he didn't believe a word of it. "I'm sure I'll find out later."

"What's this unrelated objective?" said Steve.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Fury wants me to keep it, uh…a bit quiet."

The silence which followed was more than enough to let him know that it probably wouldn't stay that way for long if the rest of them had anything to do with it. And, to be perfectly honest with himself, it would be fun trying to see how long he could spend without telling them. It was a pretty big secret.

* * *

**Does anyone have any idea what Bruce is doing? Because I sure as hell don't. He won't tell me either, which is rather annoying. I also have no clue where AIM came from. They sort of just wandered in and went HEY WE'LL BE THE VILLAINS and I was all SURE WHY NOT so…I'll see you for Chapter 3 once I've done a little bit of supervillain homework. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
